Truth in body and Spirit
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy Scarlet is a requip mage. Erza Heartfilia is a celestial mage. Erza and Lucy had completely switched roles. Erza has secrets that she is looking for: What is celestial magic? and how is it connected to dragon slaying magic? Who is E.H.? Find out by reading. {Chapter 1-3 reuploaded.}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reuploaded and rewritten. Lucy meets Erza instead of Natsu. Hope you like this better Erlu fans! ,**

"LUCY! FIGHT MEEE!" Natsu roared as he lashed at the reequip mage.

Lucy barely moved a muscle and landed a blow on top of his head.

"Sure…if you weren't a hot head." Lucy muttered uninterestingly. "Besides, you could never beat me, who is an S-class."

"I-I…give…up…" Natsu muttered before drifting off to heaven.

"Natsu! Don't worry! I will catch you!" Happy cried as she was crying to catch the spirit of Natsu from going to heaven.

"When will flame meat ever learn?" Gray snickered.

"It's manly to fight!" Elfman shouted for no reason.

"He just need more booze." Cana said before gulping an entire barrel in her mouth.

"It's another day at Fairy Tail." Mira smiled while serving booze and drinks.

"Well, I got a job that I want to do." Lucy shoved the flyer to Mira, ignoring the bickering of the other members. "Master isn't here, so can you approve?"

Mira only took one glance, "Go for it Lucy! And when you come back, we will do some matchmaking."

"Thanks, and no, please no matchmaking. Haven't we already learned from our mistakes?" Lucy shivered in the memories when Mira had tried to match Lucy with someone else. It had went terribly wrong, with hundreds of Jewels in damage done.

Mira chuckled. "That was in the past. I'm sure you won't mess up again."

"Well, I be back." Lucy said before turning to Gray and Nastu. "You two better behave yourselves or I will beat you up senseless. I don't want to see the guild in smithereens."

"Only if the flame feather behaves." Gray spoke.

"What was that you silky ice princess?" Natsu shouted.

With that, Lucy set off to her next job, taking her overloaded wagon with her.

Meanwhile, Erza was in a store, in a city of Hargeon, trying to seduce a clerk to bring down a price for a specific celestial key that she found and desperately wanted.

"Mister…how much is the white doggy gate-key?" Erza asked.

"20,000 jewels" The man said.

"How much?" Erza said more sternly.

"20,000 jewels." The man repeated.

"Mister…I really wonder how much it is?" Erza said, sending a cold glare in the man's direction.

Erza was consent, she was able to lower 10,000 jewels. And she got another celestial spirit. Now…what else could she do? Gasp! That's right! She could go and join Fairy Tail that she so much admired. But how could she join? Was there a trial that must be completed or…

Erza was pushed aside by a group of girls screaming 'Salamander!' with hearts in their eyes. Curious and annoyed, Erza decided to check to commotion of this Salamander. Erza can recall a Salamander, a fire mage. She wants to meet him too.

When she saw him, her heart was struck, her heart was thumping. Erza did not know what was wrong with her. But she found herself coming closer…and closer to this Salamander.

"I say that's kinds pathetic Salamander." A voice ringed.

Erza was snapped out of her wooing, heart no longer thumping and looked at the source of the voice. It was a blonde in armor. And she looks pissed.

"Now, may I ask you mean?" Salamander asked.

"Those rings on your fingers…you might want to try something more…concealing. Because that's pretty obvious that you are using charms."

"Oh? So you are a mage?" Salamander asked, looking surprised.

"Whether I am a mage or not, if I know about those rings, it will not affect me."

"Tis does not matter then. I meant no harm by it."

"Harm? I never said that. So are you applying that you are?"

Salamander gasped. "I mean no harm at all. I just like to be a celebrity at my own party. There is a party at my boat tonight, and I want to invite all the lovely girls." Salamander said, raising his voice so all the girls could hear.

"Why go so far then?" The blonde in armor asked.

"I just told you. A party, a formal party where I like to be a celebrity."

Salamander then used his magic and flew away, obviously afraid of the girl in armor. The girl in armor watched as the man left in agitation.

Erza stood there…watching their conservation. After Salamander left, the blonde also made movement to leave, but Erza wanted to talk to her.

"Um…Blondie…in armor…" Erza muttered…not knowing her name.

Fortunately, the girl in armor heard her and stopped and turned to her. "Yes?"

"I…What was that about?" Erza wondered.

"I believe he may be my target. I'm not 100% sure. But I have my suspicions."

"Huh?"

"…I sense magical powers from you. Are you a mage?" Lucy asked, noticing unusual magic levels coming from the redhead.

"Eh? Oh, yes…I'm a celestial mage."

"Celestial mage…" Lucy muttered.

"So tell me…what was Salamander doing that made you suspicious?"

"You heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes."

"That man claims to be Salamander of Fairy Tail."

"Is that so?" Erza muttered. "Is this related to your job or whatever, when you said target?"

The blonde in armor smirked. "Yes…you're pretty smart…unlike some people I know."

"Thanks...so what was your job?"

"My job was to find and arrest a group of mage that kidnaps girls and ships them off to different town for money."

"And you think that person was responsible?"

"Yes…the fact that he's having it on a boat…it proves my suspicions and I need to investigate it."

"Can I come?" Erza asked, which slipped out of her mouth.

"Hmm…I don't see why not. Maybe you can be decoy?"

"…"

"I'm just joking. I'm Lucy by the way" The blonde laughed, raising her hand to shake with Erza.

"I'm Erza…" Erza replied, shaking Lucy's hand.

"Erza…I see…Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled…thinking that she had seen this redhead before, but quickly put it in the back of her mind.

"So…are we going to the party?" Erza asked.

"Hmm…I really do need a decoy…" Lucy muttered.

Erza sighed. "Fine…I'll do it."

Lucy laughed. "No. That won't be necessary. I just thought of an awesome plan. Let's go."

Lucy and Erza made their way to the dock, where the party was supposed to be made. The girls observed that girls in dresses are only allowed. Erza asked Lucy what her plan was.

"We crash it." Lucy said with a serious face.

"Like…break into the boat and…do what?" Erza asked.

"Arrest him, and his men."

"I never asked…but what magic do you use?"

"You will see in a second." Lucy smirked.

Lucy was then encased in a golden light that surrounded her body. Couple seconds later, Lucy was in a new armor, with a sword in her hand. Erza knew what magic it was. Requip magic…or the knight.

"Erza, get your celestial spirits ready. Let's go!" Lucy said before jumping, flying towards the boat.

"…Cool…" Erza was fascinated. She could almost fall for her.

Erza was excited as she grabbed for her Taurus spirit and ran to the boat, ignoring the warnings from the bodyguards that would threaten to hurt to her.

"Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Erza yelled as she could Lucy slicing her sword at some men with swords.

"Moooo!" Taurus mooed as he appeared.

"Taurus! Kick some of the men's asses!" Erza shouted.

"Moo! Anything for Ms. Erza's body!" Taurus yelled before slashing at the enemies with his axe.

Erza sighed inwardly, thinking how Taurus had not changed. Perverted as always…

Then a voice boomed in the air. "Glad you girls could join us."

"Salamander…of Fairy Tail, am I right?" Lucy turned to the source.

"Yes." Salamander smirked.

"Well, I got news for you buddy! I never seen you before in my life!" Lucy glared at the man.

"Pardon?"

"I happen to be a Fairy Tail wizard, I never seen you before."

Erza paused, listening to their conservation.

"If you are a Fairy member, then I would need proof!" Salamander shouted.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Erza asked, surprised at the new information.

"Yes." Lucy removed the glove over her right hand, revealing a pink emblem of Fairy Tail.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I never seen you before. So tell me…Bora the prominence, what is your true goal?"

Salamander…or Bora stood shocked, as well as his other men. Lucy only smirked before summoning another sword.

"Erza. Step back. This is a Fairy Tail's matter. I must deal with this on my own."

"Wait, I want to help. I want to join Fairy Tail, let me fight."

Lucy looked at Erza, looking for her resolve. "Alright. You take care of this side, and I'll take care of the other side, along with Bora." Lucy said pointing at the side with at least 10 men that Erza could take down.

"Of course." Erza smiled.

The fight on the boat ended in less than 10 minutes. Erza, who was almost out of magic powers, managed to knock out all the men on her side. Lucy had just finished her blow on Bora, who was now unconscious.

"Not bad redhead." Lucy smiled, seeing how Erza was able to fight this many men.

"I'm nowhere compared to you, blondie." Erza remarked, looking at the pile of men Lucy had beaten, more than Erza had beaten.

"With training, there should be no problem."

"What will you do about these people?"

"I'm going arrest them."

Lucy and Erza tied the men, along with Bora, and took them to the police, and received their rewards.

"So you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, after her job was done.

"Yes." Erza hoped.

"Well then, you're in luck! I'm heading back to the guild. You can come with me." Lucy smiled.

"Really! Thanks!" Erza walked with Lucy as they made their way back to Fairy Tail.

Erza, a celestial mage, will become a Fairy Tail wizard, and she can't wait. That's just one step forward to uncover the secrets that Erza must find.

Why was she here? Why did you mom disappeared, or died? Why her dad turned bitter all the sudden? Erza will find the answers soon.

 **A/N: Again, Reuploaded and rewritten. Hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Review, criticize, feedbacks, suggestions, I will welcome them. I do not bite. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is reuploaded and rewritten. Hope I do not disappoint and hope that it's better. I personally like it, hope ya'll like. ENJOY! ,**

Erza was easily accepted into Fairy Tail.

Her first impression was disbelief. Guild members was fighting amongst themselves. They were loud and did not have a care in the world. Erza was approached by someone she admired. Mirajane Strauss. Her smile were as magnificent as she was in magazines.

"Oh. Are you new here?" Mirajane asked.

"Mirajane! The Mirajane!" Erza squealed. "But…should we stop them?" Erza asked as she pointed to the site of the brawl.

"They're always like this. We should let them be." Mirajane said. She was then knocked down by a flying man. "Besides…it's fun don't you think?" Mirajane asked before being passed out.

"Mirajane!" Erza cried. She was tempted to go to her and see if she was okay. But she was knocked down by someone behind her.

Looking behind her, she saw a naked man…a naked man in front of her.

"My boxers!" The man yelled, glaring at pink-haired boy, who held his boxers, laughing.

"Oi! Natsu! Give those back!" The naked man yelled.

Erza squealed, and disappointedly, the man noticed her and walked to her. "Miss. Could you lend me some underwear?"

Erza was fuming. She punched him in the face, causing him to go backwards couple meters away. Not a second later, an orange-haired boy carried Erza bridal style.

"I simply can't stand these insensitive fools."

The orange-haired boy was then hit in the face by the man that knocked Mirajane out, yelling "Real men speak with their fists!", causing Erza to fall to the ground.

Natsu, the pink-haired boy, came back and kicked him the gut, causing the muscular man to be sent backwards. "I said butt out!"

"Aye!" A blue cat said for no apparent reason.

Erza was shocked, wondering if her hearing was right. Did the cat just speak? Lucy laughed at the priceless expression on Erza's face.

Then all the mages in the guild prepared to fight with magic, calling forth spells to fight with.

Then a dark figure, a giant, stepped into the fight, "That's enough, you fools!"

Almost immediately, all the mages in the guild froze, halting their spells, and looked at the dark giant.

Erza was speechless. "H-huge…"

"Oh, you're still here master." Mirajane said, now conscious and well, still smiling as always.

"Master!" Erza was shocked. She thought the master was a tiny old man. This was a giant. Was her information wrong?

Natsu began to laugh, like he was superior. "What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this-" Natsu was cut off as he was stomped flat by the master of this guild like it was nothing.

Then the master noticed Erza's presence, "You new here?"

"Yes." Erza calmly replied.

The master then begun to shrink…into a tiny old man. Erza stand corrected. Her information was correct.

"Nice to meet you! I am Makarov. The master of the Fairy Tail." Makarov introduced.

"…Nice to meet you too." Erza said, while straining her neck to look down on the master.

"Oi! Master! Erza wants to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said, wrapping her arm around Erza, indicating that they are best friends now.

"Erza…" The master muttered, looking at Erza. Master knows the redhead. But decided to keep quiet. "Very well, I'll let Mira put the stamp on you."

Erza blinked. She thought they would ask them what her reasons were…or where she came from…or why she wanted to join. She thought it was too easy for her to join like this.

Erza decided to get the stamp on her left arm in a blue color. Then she was approached by Lucy with a wide smile on her face.

"How does it feel?" Lucy asked,

"I would never have imagine it would be this easy." Erza muttered happily.

"Well, all in all. I have another job, and I want you to come. It would be a good experience."

"But we just got back, well you just got back…" Erza mumbled.

"Don't worry about that." Lucy chuckled.

"Ok…so, what's the job?" Erza asked.

"The flyer says to subdue the vicious Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe. It says that they are causing troubles for the travelers walking by. The reward is 300,000 Jewels."

"Sounds interesting…but vicious Vulcans? Aren't they like…super vicious and a womanizers?"

"Look like you done your homework. It should be fine either way. I'm an S-class mage. These Vulcans wouldn't stand a chance with me."

"I…guess I'll come." Erza resigned, but also thinks that this is a good chance to become stronger.

The ride to Mt. Hakobe was relatively fast and smooth. Lucy was easy to talk to and really friendly to be with. What Erza did not expect was the cold weather, and it was summer! But of course, Lucy and Erza did not mind.

"So…where can these Vulcans be?" Erza wondered.

"If they are womanizers, then they will come to us. The rest is easy as we just have to subdue them."

"If I didn't know any better, I would almost think that you are thinking of knocking them unconsciousness."

"That would be if we did not have any choice."

Lucy and Erza walked alongside, walking in the breezing cold of falling snow. Their alert-mode on high as they scanned their surroundings for any movement.

5 minutes later, Erza spots something. She quickly nudged Lucy and pointed her in the direction where she saw movement.

"Come out. We know you are there!" Lucy yelled.

Instantly, a giant white, ugly, horrible smelling, dirty, ugly, filthy, obnoxious, hideous gorilla…or a Vulcan, as Erza noted.

"Girl! Girl!" It started dancing around the girls like a perverted ape, to which Erza face palmed.

"Lucy…how can we subdue them…you never told me." Erza wondered, now realizing that she does not know the plan.

"I decided to knock beat them senseless, I already hate them." Lucy glared at the dancing Vulcan.

"Of course…then what are we waiting for?!" Erza yelled as she grabbed for her keys and summoned Taurus.

Lucy responded by requipping into a more powerful armor.

Together, Lucy and Erza attacked the Vulcan and defeated it in mere minutes.

"That's was too easy." Erza frowned.

"Yes…too easy…" Lucy agreed.

Then they were ambushed by a dozen or more of the Vulcans. They had the girls cornered. The Vulcans were dancing around them screaming 'Girls, girls, girls!', which disgusted the girls.

"Is this why they sent a flyer?" Erza asked.

"It seems to be so." Lucy said, raising her sword, readying for her attack.

Erza did the same and summoned another spirit, Cancer.

Erza and Lucy fought, using their magic to protect themselves and to complete their job. Lucy used her Heaven's Wheel's armor and directed at least 20 swords at 6 Vulcans while wielding a sword in her own hands. Erza, on the other hand, had Taurus and Cancer fight side-by-side, bringing down 6 Vulcans.

Lucy had no problem since she have experience, but Erza was barely holding on, as summoning two celestial spirits at one time is magic consuming. Nonetheless, they was able to defeat them, as the remaining Vulcan fled the area in fear.

"Guess this job is complete now." Erza panted.

"Yes…this should teach them to stay away." Lucy said, not even out of breath. She turned her attention to Erza, "You okay?"

"Yeah…I should be fine. Summoning 2 celestial spirits at one time really drains my magic."

"Take it easy, then. There will be a time when can summon 2 or 3 celestial spirits with no problem." Lucy reassured.

"I sure hope so. We should report this." Erza said, wanting to back.

"Alright. Let's go."

After receiving their rewards and splitting them, they made their way back to the guild, where the sky was blue, and the sun was yellow and shining on us. Erza was glad to back in the warm weather. Lucy seemed to agree as well.

"We're back!" Lucy cheered as she opened the door to the guild, with Erza walking behind her.

"Lucy! Fight me!" Natsu screamed as he lashed at Lucy with his fire encased fist. Lucy sighed as she moved out of the way.

"Not now Natsu. I just got back." Lucy frowned.

"No! Fight me!" Natsu insisted.

"Fight Erza then." Lucy said, joking around. But Natsu took it seriously.

"Who's Erza then?" Natsu smirked, pumping his fists in anticipation.

When nobody answered, Lucy pointed to the redhead. Natsu followed the finger and looked at the redhead and smirked.

"You're the new member? Great! Then fight me!" Natsu yelled as he lashed at Erza.

Erza groaned internally, and sending Lucy a death glare and dodged Natsu's attack.

"Fight me!" Natsu screamed, lashing at Erza again.

Sighing inwardly, she brought her fist to Natsu's stomach at a safe distance, causing Natsu to heave and slump to the floor. "Fine, Let's fight." Erza said sarcastically. The guild laughed at Natsu failed attempt.

Erza walked to Lucy, "I hate you. Why did you do that?"

Lucy laughed. "I'm surprised as well. Where did you learn how to punch like that?"

"Where? I just learned it by luck." Erza lied.

"I see."

'Mother…the secrets that you had left me…I will figure them out. Whatever truths it may hold, I will now be able to understand now that I am part of a guild." Erza reminisced. She was desperate. But was scared. She did not know what will lie ahead as she uncovers the truth. The truth to how she died, and how it all connected to celestial magic.

 **A/N: Again, this chapter was reuploaded and rewritten.**

 **Review, criticize, feedbacks, suggestions, I will welcome them. I do not bite. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reuploaded and rewrote this chapter. Hope it's better. I like it better.**

Erza was content. She was able to join the guild that she always wanted to join, she was able to rent a house for a good price. But it was all short lived….as Natsu and a blue cat was in her living room…EATING her food, and lying around like he owned the place.

Erza snapped, kicking both of them in the face. "What are you two doing here?" Erza does not like when people invade her property…or her personal things.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Natsu said, with an innocence look on his face, followed by an "Aye" from a blue cat

"Did…that cat just talked?"

"Yes…it's normal." Natsu said…confused.

"Great…a blue cat talks…and a pink boy barges into my room." Erza face palmed.

"Come on! We only wanted to talk." Natsu grinned, like this was normal.

Erza sent a glare, "So!? Don't you know the saying 'good manners between friends?' This is breaking and entering, you know it's a crime!" Erza cracked her knuckles.

"Come on, that hurts." Natsu whined.

"Say that one more time…one more time, I dare you." Erza said in a low tone.

"This is a nice place" The talking blue cat said as he scratched on Erza's walls.

Erza grabbed the blue cat by his tail, "Now what are you doing you cat creature?!"

"Oh? What's this?" Natsu wondered as he picked up a sack of paper.

Erza saw what Natsu was holding and threw the cat at Natsu as hard as she could and snatched the paper from him.

"Now I'm curious. What is it?" Natsu still doesn't get the hint.

Erza was mad now. She couldn't believe the nerve of this dragon slayer. "Get your flame butt out of my house! Or you will face the punishment!" Erza's eyes were red, steam coming out of her ears, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Come on! We came here to hang out!" Natsu smiled stubbornly.

"You should know when to respect other people's privacy!" Erza roared

Natsu only smiled, and the cat only munched on a fish…that came from nowhere. Erza resigned.

"I just moved in, so I don't have anything for entertaining guests. So please leave." Erza politely asked, hoping that it would work.

"What a cruel person." Natsu darkly muttered.

"Aye!" The cat said.

'I'm cruel?' Erza couldn't think how she was cruel…this boy is messed up.

"Oi! Happy! Let's tell her!" Natsu said, looking at the talking blue cat.

"Aye, sir!" The cat, or Happy cheered.

"What do you want to tell me? It better be good since you barged in here." Erza mumbled angrily.

"Join our team!"

"Aye! Join us!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"You're strong! Plus you're a nice person."

'Since when I had been nice to these guys. All I done was punch them in the face.' Erza thought.

Erza sighed, and saw the puppy eyes of the two. "I'll think about it. Now get. Out. Of. My. House!" Erza yelled, kicking them out of her house.

'Finally some alone time…but I need to clean up the mess they made…not fun…' Erza whined.

Then there was a knock at her door. Erza wondered who it could be. Definitely no Natsu or the cat… Erza opening the door and found Lucy standing there.

"Hey Erza. Can I come in?"

"Sure. At least some on knows manners."

"Natsu and Happy are at it again I suppose? I'll teach them a lesson if you want."

"I'll deal with it myself."

After Lucy and Erza settled, Erza decided to go straight to business. "What brings you here?"

"I have another job. Want to go?"

"Job?"

Lucy handed the flyer to Erza, who read it twice. "So we need to destroy a book…sounds easy."

"So, are you with me?"

"Sure…"

"Great! Natsu and Happy will be happy to hear that!"

"Huh…?"

"They begged me to ask you. It was hilarious, they literally got on their knees and whined. I couldn't stop laughing." Lucy couldn't contain her laugher at the scene when they were screaming at Lucy and begging her.

"Why would they want me to come?"

"They told me you were strong. Plus they have no logical reasoning. They do things that are stupid and weird. Do things without thinking. He's a pain. But he's a good guy."

"You sounds like you like him, since you said a lot of stuff about him."

"Hmm…is that so?" Lucy laughed. "Natsu is a good person who cares for his friends, but he's not my type. Too hot-headed."

Erza laughed at that.

"So will you come?" Lucy asked.

"I guess…if you beg me." Erza smirked.

"…"

"…"

"Alright then. I'll shall be going and let them know that you are not interested." Lucy said, getting up.

"Eh? You're that against to begging?!"

"I have my reasons. If you change-"

"Fine…I'll go." Erza interrupted. For some reason, she wanted to see the blonde beg…

Lucy smirked and had a wide grin on her face.

"You planned for this, didn't you Lucy." Erza said, now realizing that the blonde had no intention of leaving without her.

"Now, what could you mean?" Lucy said with an innocence face.

"Whatever…when are we going?"

"Right now, of course."

"Then let's go."

Erza, Lucy, and Natsu…and Happy the talking blue cat waited at a station for their train. Erza and Lucy sat on one side of the small room on the train, and Natsu and happy sat on the other. Natsu was blue and looked like he was about to puke.

"Lucy…will Natsu be okay?' Erza whispered.

"He's fine. Ignore the mess over there."

"So how will we get the book?" Erza asked.

"We'll figure a way once the client fills us in."

Silence filled the compartment, accompanied by Natsu's moaning. Then Erza spoke again. "Why does Natsu sound like he is having sex?"

Lucy laughed loudly, not expecting the comment. Erza could only stare at the laughing blonde, wondering why it was so funny.

After her laughing fit, Lucy turned to the redhead, "Then want me to shut him up?"

"That would be nice…"

"Is it making you aroused?" Lucy smirked as she neared the moaning Natsu.

"Aroused?! No! It was just…annoying…and…" Erza blushed looking away.

Lucy could only snicker before bring her fist to Natsu's stomach, causing the pink-haired boy to slip off the Earth. Lucy made her way back to her seat at looked at Erza, who was still blushing and looking out of the window.

"I was only joking Erza." Lucy said.

"Your teasing can be cruel…" Erza commented.

"Guess Mira had rubbed off on me."

"Huh?"

"Mira like to prank on people…especially matchmaking."

"Never knew Mira was that kind of person."

"You'll be surprised if I told you Mira was a delinquent couple years ago."

"That…is surprising. What caused her to be more…feminine?"

Lucy stared at a wall. "That is something Mira should talk about. I don't think it's my place to tell."

Erza could tell it was something bad…something tragic… "You think Mira would be offended if I asked her?"

"I honestly don't know…"

Erza decided to drop it for now, noticing how dark Lucy had become. It must've tragic.

Arriving, the three mages, along with Happy made their way to their client's house. The man, Kaby Melon, which Natsu and happy drooled at the thought of Melon and Erza had to punch the in the face, wanted a specific book called Daybreak to be destroyed.

"Destroying a book for 200,000 jewels. Sounds easy." Natsu commented

"No, it's 2,000,000 jewels now." Kaby corrected. Natsu and Happy's eyes gleamed at the thought of money.

"500,000 each. Not bad." Lucy said.

"Let's not waste any time. Let's go Lucy! Erza!" Natsu cheered.

After arriving at the mansion of Duke Everlue's resident, Natsu screamed that they should break into the mansion. The others agreed and the mages barged into the mansion, meeting a very ugly, giant woman with glowing eyes.

"I'll take care of this!" Natsu said, lighting his fists on fire.

"Alright! Erza and I will look for the book. Don't go overboard!" Lucy said as she ran through a hall way, Erza behind her.

The girls checked the rooms one by one, until they find a library. Natsu was soon at our side after his fight. "Let's look for that book!"

The mages looked though the book and couple seconds later, Natsu exclaimed that he found a gold book. Lucy and Erza grabbed the book from him, smiling that the book was already found. But Lucy felt something odd about the book.

"Hold on, something's weird about this book…it has a spell on it." Lucy flipped through the pages.

"Now that you mentioned it…I feel magic coming from it." Erza said.

"I'm going to read this." Lucy announced a she put on a wind-reading glasses and started reading the book at a fast pace, failing to notice that Everlue and his hired bodyguards came into the room, failing to notice the destruction the Natsu was causing.

"Erza! Come with me! Natsu! Keep these guys occupied!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed Erza and ran out of the room, running outside.

"Lucy! What's wrong?!" Erza cried as she was being pulled by the blonde.

"Couple of things. First, I will let Natsu fight, and that will make the building crumble. I really hate his mansion. Second, this book has a secret."

"…What's wrong with is mansion?" Erza asked.

"Everlue is a foul man who cares nothing but money. I tend to not show any mercy for people like them."

"And the mansion…?"

Lucy sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Uglies…you will tell me the secret of that book." Everlue appeared, attempting to grab Lucy's hands. But Lucy was faster and dodged the wimpy man.

It took Lucy and Erza five minutes to beat the crap out of the ugly fat man.

"This was easy. What did the book say, you said there was a secret." Erza asked, dusting off the dirt off of her.

"I believe this is something that was for Kaby. A letter I think. There's a spell on here. So I think it the spell was activated, the words in this book would be rearranged. That is just a guess."

"It does make sense." Erza agreed.

Then a mansion came crumbling down, with Natsu and Happy running towards us, grinning.

"Opps. Guess I went overboard." Natsu said.

"I figured. Let's go back." Lucy grinned, glad that it went all as planned.

The three mages and a cat was on their way back to the guild after the job was completed. Natsu and Happy was in a foul mood, noting that they do not have money for food. This made Erza pity them. Lucy didn't mind that they didn't get the reward.

Back at the guild Natsu was head-butted by a naked Gray.

"Flame brains, where have you been!?" Gray yelled.

"I was kicking ass. And I will soon be kicking your ass!" Natsu retorted.

"That's great ya'll. Just be gentle." Lucy winked at the boys.

Erza snickered at Lucy remarks before bashing the boy's head together to make them shut up.

 **A/N: Again, this was reuploaded and rewritten. Hope I do not disappoint.**

 **This was a pain to write, not going to lie. And I' going to get rid of the lullaby arc. because I don't see why we need it. So I hope I'm not disappointing anyone.**

 **Review, criticize, feedback, suggestions, I will welcome them. I do not bite. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will focus on Erza...and the secrets that is yet to be told**

After arriving back at their town, Erza was slumped, she wanted to go to her apartment and rest. She had enough drama and action for one day. Plus she needed to read that book…the book that she stole from her father's mansion. She didn't have the time to read it before she found Fairy Tail because she needed to find a place to stay. She had been meaning to read it couple days ago…but Natsu and Happy kept her busy, much to her discontent.

Erza wanted to become stronger. She have to. The reason why her mother was gone, the reason she disappeared, or why her father had been cruel. Erza knows that it's all connected. She even asked one of her celestial spirit, Crux, but the spirit refused to tell, saying that it was not his place to tell.

Erza slumped onto her chair at her desk and brought out her book. The book that Erza had been wanting to read was _How to Master the Zodiacs Spirits – E.H_. Erza wondered who this E.H person was. Nonetheless, she still wants to get stronger.

The book itself was not really thick. Opening the book to page one was the table of contents:

 _Chapter 1 – Bonds  
Chapter 2 – Magic Levels  
Chapter 3 – Mind and Spirit  
Chapter 4 – Holder Magic  
Chapter 5 – Castor Magic  
Chapter 6 – Celestial Fusion _

Erza rechecked the contents couple more times, to fully understand what she was able to read. Well, only one way to find out. Erza flipped the page to Chapter 1 and started reading.

 _Chapter 1 – Bonds_

 _If you are a celestial wizard, it is important to have bonds with your celestial spirit. When I say bonds, I do not mean like everybody has to be on the same page. Every spirits has different preferences and personalities._

 _No. But it is important to respect the spirits as if they are alive, in any case, they are. They are not tools. They should not be used. They have feelings. They are like humans. But the only difference is that they are immortal, have powers, and live in a separate dimensions that humans cannot survive._

 _Follow the contract. Respect them. Never, in any case, mistreat them. Treat them as if they are your friends. Do so, and they will be your loyal spirits till your dying breath._

 _This should not be hard, because all they desire is a relationship, a chance to fight alongside you, and to experience the changing world. All in all, they are not so different from us. Do not deny that from them._

 _Trust is another aspect. Trust one another as if you are laying down your life. Believe in one another. They are your partners. They keep secrets, they share information, and they care for one another._

 _Why is bonds so important to master the celestial spirits, especially the zodiacs? As I had said before, they want a connection, a reason for why they should lend you their powers, all of their powers._

 _There are instances where I had seen some celestial mages using the spirits as tools. Powerless, the spirits has to follow their master's orders. However they are not subjected to use their full strength. They are also capable of protesting, telling their master to break the contract. I had seen it myself._

 _Celestial spirits are capable of this. Take my word for it. Freedom, trust, fairness, happiness, friends. Celestial spirits will fight for these things._

 _When trust is grounded, the first step is completed. You are ready to move on the next step. But remember, never forget that bond you have with your celestial spirits, because they will remember._

After Erza read the first chapter, she felt like she really agreed with what was written. When her mother died, and her father became bitter, she only had her spirits to lean on. Though she has some…difficulties with one of her spirit…Aquarius. But she still continues to follow her orders.

Erza turned to the next page to read chapter 2, but was interrupted by a voice booming in the room.

"Oi! Erza! What are reading?" Natsu grinned while sitting on the bed. Happy flying in and landing on the bed next to him, "Aye!"

Erza brought her fist to Natsu face as hard as she could. She was enraged, being interrupted like that. Has he have no manners? Natsu was sent flying out through the window.

Erza turned to Happy, who was about to fly through the window, but Erza caught his tail and held him in the air. "Tell me why you had decided to break into my room without knocking?"

"...Aye…?" Happy shook in fear after receiving a death glare from Erza.

"Now, now, Erza. I'm sure they meant no harm."

Erza turned to the source of the voice. It was Lucy. Besides him stood Gray. "Why are you guys in my room!"

"We wanted to check on you. You know…hang out." Lucy grinned.

"Why did you kick Natsu out like that? Not that I mind." Gray retorted.

"Are you asking because you like him?" Lucy smirked.

"Eh?! No…It was just a question!"

"Sure…."

"No offense…but I want to be alone." Erza cautiously said.

"Ok! You heard her Gray! Happy! Leave!" Lucy ordered.

"What about you?" Gray asked.

"I just need to talk to Erza about something."

After Gray and Happy left, who may be checking up on Natsu, Lucy sat on the bed. Erza watched her…trying to find out why she was here. She could not think of anything.

"So, what were you reading?" Lucy asked, looking at the book Erza was reading.

"How to master the zodiacs." Erza answered.

"Sounds like you want to become stronger."

"Of course."

Erza went to sit next to Lucy, suddenly tired from yelling at Natsu and Gray, Lucy included.

"I want to ask you something." Lucy asked, with a serious tone.

"Do tell."

"Who taught you celestial magic?"

Erza's heart skipped a beat. "Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"Celestial magic is a very rare magic…even rarer than dragon slayer magic."

"That rare?" Erza was surprised. She knew it was rare. But for it to be that rare…she didn't expect that.

"Yes. So tell me. Who taught you?"

"I-I…I" Erza shuttered…not comfortable with being open with her past, especially where she came from

Lucy seemed to notice Erza's hesitation. "May I ask again, when it would not be too difficult for you to tell?"

"I'd appreciate that." Erza sighed of relief.

Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and held it gingerly. "Erza…You are new here. We had only met once. But in truth, I know who you are. I don't know what your reason is. But the fact that you are hiding your identity…I will respect that. I will not pry into your matters."

Erza was speechless. "And who do you think I am?"

"For someone rich, I can't imagine why would want to run away from all that money and fancy stuff."

"Lucy…I-" Erza started, but was interrupted by Lucy, who put her finger on her mouth.

"I understand. But I want an honest answer from you." Lucy said with a serious tone.

"Ok"

"Do you love Fairy Tail? Do you enjoy Fairy Tail?"

Erza blinked. "Yes…I can't imagine a world without Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled and brought the redhead in for a hug. "We are family. I could tell that you have some uncertainties…if you ever want to talk, you can come to me or Mira…even master."

Erza blushed at the contact. "I'll think about it."

"For now, I will keep it a secret for you, until you are ready to tell."

"Thanks Lucy…really…" Erza smiled.

After breaking apart, Lucy got up, "I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Erza smiled, already missing the warmth of the blonde.

Erza watched as Lucy exited out the door. Erza thought about the words Lucy had said…wait…how did she know who she was? Where exactly did they meet? Erza would have to ask her tomorrow.

Taking in other breath, Erza goes back to her book and flips to Chapter 2. Erza found something….siting between the pages…and it looked old. Erza observed that it was an envelope. She picked it up and examined the outside.

It must been white, now it is withered to dirty white covered with dust. Erza opens envelope and takes out a piece of paper that was inside it. It was a letter. Erza opens it and starts reading.

 _Erza Heartfilia,  
If you are reading this, then it is time for you to know. Celestial spirits are not your only source of power. I cannot tell you, you must find the answer yourself. But ask yourself this: Why are celestial wizards rarer than dragon slayer wizards?_

 _Go and find the answers yourself. If you must, find the guild, Fairy Tail. Their founding master, Mavis Vermillion shall hold some of the answer that you desire._

 _And beware, for that the end shall be at your door step. The fact that you are reading this is proof of that. I do not know when it will be after reading this, but it will be inevitable. Unlock your powers, discover your powers, for that you will need it._

 _We shall meet again.  
E.H_

Erza looked at the letter, reread it over and over. This couldn't be a prank…could it? No…Erza has not even told of her last name…Lucy? Does she know? No…she doesn't seem like a person to so these types of pranks.

And Fairy Tail? Mavis Vermillion? Erza was having a heart attack. She needed answers…she needed it now. Erza got up and ran out of her apartment, taking the letter with her, and ran to her guild, hoping to find master Makarov.

Erza was panting now. She stood in front of the guild, members are rowdy as ever, causing damage and such. Erza paid no mind to it. She needed to find the master.

"Oi! Erza! I thought you were going to take a break today!" Natsu hollered, smiling.

Erza ignored him.

"Erza…is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, sensing the distress from the redhead,

Erza ignored her.

Erza ignored everybody as she made her way to her maser's office. She did not bother knocking, she opened it and closed it behind her. She saw a familiar old man looking at her in confusion.

"Master…I need to talk." Erza spoke with serious tone.

"Go ahead." Makarov said.

"Mavis Vermillion. Where is she?" Erza asked.

"Mavis? She was the founder of this guild. That was years ago. She's no longer alive."

"Then read this." Erza said, handing him the paper.

Makarov takes the paper and looks at in confusion. "There's nothing on here."

"What!?" Erza swiped the paper from him and looks at it. And looks at Makarov in confusion. "Are you blind? Because there are words on here."

"Turn it towards me then." Makarov ordered.

Erza did as she was ordered and held the paper in front of him.

"And you can see it?" Makarov asked.

"Yes…clear as day." Erza answered.

Makarov sighed. "It seems only you can read it. No one else."

"What?"

"Tell me…why do you need to speak to Mavis Vermillion?" Makarov asked.

Erza paused before speaking. "This letter says that Mavis Vermillion has the answers that I need to know."

"And what do you need to know?"

"Ah…I need confirmation about celestial wizards and how dragon slayers are connected."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I don't know. That's why I want to ask her." Erza swiftly spoke.

Makarov sighed. "If Mavis wants to be seen, then she will be seen. If she wants to talk, then she will talk."

"I don't have time for this!" Erza yelled.

"Calm down brat."

Erza gritted her teeth in frustration. "I don't…have time…for this. This letter is saying that the end is coming. How do I know it's not a prank!?"

"You don't."

Erza paled. She could not believe this. Makarov, the third master…is unbelievable. "Then what you think I should do!?"

"That is up to you."

Erza took couple of deep breaths to control her anger. She has so many questions. She needed answers. Erza left the master's office without a second glance, and stormed out of the guild. She was frustrated. She was angry. She was scared.

E.H….who are you? Erza wondered.

 **A/N: What do you think? Feedbacks, advices, suggestions, criticisms are all welcome. I do not bite.**

 **Now that is out of the way...I was thinking of rewriting Chapter 1, 2, 3. 4, and 5 because I realized I focused too much of Natsu and the others. This story is supposed to revolve around Lucy and Erza.**

 **So...For the first chapter, I plan to make Lucy that meets Erza and invites her to join, instead of Natsu...what do you think?**

 **Also, I want to say thanks to Sosh022 for letting me borrow his/her idea of celestial fusion and rare magic, along with some other aspects that was in the story. Any scenes that was in his/her story that I used in this story, all credit goes to Sosh022. Thanks Sosh022!**

 **Please don't be afraid to say something, I will not know otherwise. Toodles!**


End file.
